Choosing
by Serene Cullen
Summary: AN: This is one of my first stories, I found a whole folder of them please don't be too harsh.


~*~ Edward Cullen~*~Jasper Hale~*~Emmett Cullen~*~ Choosing

**AN: This is one of my first stories, I found a whole folder of them please don't be too harsh. **

It was my first day at school and everywhere I went I felt eyes staring at me, I wasn't the kind of person who was, as some would say, blissfully unaware of her appearance I knew I was hot, I worked out so my figure was good but this was getting ridiculous "is there one person who won't look" I asked myself under my breath. I walked into my first period classroom, biology, and welcomed the little warmth it provided, it was cold in Forks, Washington but that meant nothing to me there was no way I was giving up my flattering tank tops, sexy shorts, and tight bikinis I would rather get hypothermia and my parents warned me that I just might. Some people might find my attitude towards the weather strange but I have done modeling since I was four, _four_ that isn't something that just goes away when you turn sixteen and your dad decides to have a midlife crisis and move your family 1008 miles from sunny Beverly Hills to gloom, doom Forks, no, modeling was in my blood and I was going to keep it that way I enjoyed my old life of luxury I got what I wanted when I wanted and with my own money even, I was self serving and my parents still moved me away I can't believe he would do this to me, I mean FORKS anywhere except Forks would have had a modeling studio but here? No. I took my seat next to a boy who was actually kinda hot for this town, I snuck a glance at him and noticed he wasn't looking "thank you" I yelled at him throwing my arms around him, we both recoiled almost immediately, he was colder than it was outside, maybe he was like me was and didn't have a jacket, mine was due to stubbornness mind you but still maybe he couldn't afford one. "Hello" he waved his hand in my face, I blinked "sorry um yes?" I asked embarrassed about spacing on him "why did you hug me?" he asked "you didn't stare I think you're the first person" I said as I crossed my arms.

I laughed as Edward and I walked out of the room together, I was right no jacket. "So you really used to be a model?" he asked "are you saying I'm ugly" I asked him taking my hand to my mouth "you're very pretty" he said "just not many models chose to move to Forks" he said "ya I know my dad freaked out on us and then we just up and moved" I sighed depressed. We reached my next class and I stood at the door "what do you have next?" I asked him curious. "I have History next" you stared at him "we're at the History room" I said pointing at the classroom "I can't walk you to class?" he said smiling politely. I smiled at him "well than thanks" I walked into class, but then turned around and ran back outside and grabbed his arm "Edward" "yes" he said looking at me "thank you again" I told him and kissed his cheek. I left him in the hallway and went into class.

I took a seat in the only empty chair. "Hello I'm Sarah" I said introducing myself to the boy sitting next to me, he nodded his head but didn't look at me. It was half way threw the class when I yelled in frustration and sent my pencil flying into the wall next to me. "Is there a problem" the teacher asked raising an eyebrow and looking pissed "yes I don't get any of this it doesn't make any since" I said "Jasper can you explain the chapter to Sarah outside of the room?" "Why?" the boy next to me asked "because you're getting a perfect score in my class and Sarah doesn't understand the chapter, if you need the notes ask one of your brothers to get it to you" the teacher said. The boy next to me stood and grabbed his notebook and backpack, I followed his example and grabbed my stuff, and he led me into the hallway and then sat down against the wall. "So what about it don't you get" he asked me "Henrey the who did what to Catherine and why?" I asked him. "Ok Henrey the IV, he was a king" Jasper told me "why thank you" I said faking "wanted to get a divorce from his wife Catherine of Aragon" "ok why though" I asked "I was getting to that" he said frustrated that I interpreted again. "Sorry" I told him "ok so he wanted to divorce his wife Catherine of Aragon because she couldn't bear a male heir but the Catholic Church didn't allow divorce so he started the Anglican Church, which is Latin for 'The Church of England' in which he was the head so he divorced her and that's all that was in today's lesson" he finished. "So then we have the rest of the period just to, hang out?" I asked him "I guess" he said. "I get the feeling you don't really like me" I told him sighing and closing my notebook. "I don't like a lot of people" he said "o" we didn't talk much after that.

The bell rang for third period and I stood up "what class do you have next" I asked him "I have English" he said, I let out an involuntary squeal and he recoiled away from me. "Sorry" I said covering my mouth and blushing slightly "what did you yell about" he asked obviously annoyed "I have English next too" I said happy "joy" he said rolling his eyes, I sighed and looked away "you know what never mind" I said and went to walk a different way, he grabbed my hand "where are you going?" he asked me "I'm annoying you so I thought I'd take a different way to class" I said to him, he pulled me back towards him "walk with me" he said. We walked in silence to our next class.

When we reached the English room he sat in a seat, his I assumed and nodded to the seat next to him, I walked over to it "you want me to sit next to you" I asked confused "please" he said. I sat and took out a notebook for English notes "hello there" I heard someone say from behind me I looked up and saw a guy behind me, he was huge and he was all muscle. "Hi" I answered humbled by his size he chuckled "I'm Emmett Cullen" he said I smiled at him as he took a seat next to me. "I'm Sarah Tamil" I told him "When did you move to Forks?" Emmett asked "two days ago" I told him "I see, you know we're lucky to have you" Emmett said, I looked at him flattered but confused "why do you say that?" I asked him. "We all need a little eye candy" Emmett said winking. I blushed "ok Emmett I think she gets the fact that you like her" Jasper said from next to me. The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson.

Class was over "what do you have next?" Jasper ask "I have Government" I said "yes" Emmett yelled "finally something will make Government more interesting" I thought I heard Jasper growl so my head snapped in Jasper's direction, Emmett took my hand with his gloved one and my attention turned back to Emmett as he lead me towards the Government room. I wasn't looking forward to this class I already knew I wouldn't like it the subject wasn't my cup of tea. "So Miss Tamil why don't you come up to the front of the room and introduce yourself to us?" the teacher asked, ya I'd definitely hate this class. I left the table that Emmett was sharing with me and went to the front of the room "um, hi I'm Sarah Tamil, I used to live in Beverly Hills and I have modeled since I was four I can be nice but nine times out of ten I'm not I do like to have fun and I hate the rain, I enjoy reading about horror, comedy, romance, and fiction not much else holds my attention, I enjoy sports and I dislike well a lot of things actually" I looked at him "good or do you need more" I asked him "what's your favorite and least favorite subject and why" he asked "I love biology and I don't know why actually, I hate this class because government is stupid and useless and you're the only teacher that is making me do an introduction" I said then went to walk back to my seat.

"Emmett I need to stop by my locker before lunch, you go ahead I'll see you after ok?" I asked him, he nodded at me and went towards the cafeteria. I walked to my locker and took my key out of my bag and unlocked my locker reinserting my key into my bag. I put my four books back into my locker and took out one for my next class, I didn't need one for gym. "Hey there, wow you're sure popular today it's like Emmett, Edward, and Jasper can't get enough of you" a girl let out a forced giggle after she said that. I turned towards her "o ya I guess I think they're just all really nice though" I said smiling to her "no way they won't talk to anyone else it's just you" she said "o, well um I'm kinda lost do you know where the cafeteria is?" I asked her "o ya I'll walk with you there and you can sit with my friends and me" she said we started to walk towards the cafeteria and then she spun on me "I'm Lauren by the way" she said "o I'm Sarah" I told her.

We walked into the cafeteria laughing about an episode of "House" that we had seen last night. We went into the lunch line together, I got a pizza and a juice, I wasn't very hungry. Lauren got even less though, she walked out of line with an apple and a water. I followed her to where she sat, looking to see if Edward, Jasper, or Emmett where in the cafeteria. I didn't see them so I took a seat next to Lauren, the moment I sat down I became the only focus "wow you're really hot" a blonde kid said "I'm Mike by the way" he said shaking my hand "Sarah" I said smiling and shaking it. It was after I released his hand that I saw them sitting at a table in the corner, together they weren't talking much actually they all looked mad at each other.

"Hey guys do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked them holding my tray and lingering by a seat. "No" they all said together. "Sit next to me" Emmett said pulling a free chair to him "no me" Jasper said smiling welcomingly to me "you're welcome to this seat next to me too" Edward said. I smiled at all of them a little overwhelmed. I accepted the seat between Edward and Jasper. "So you guys are all friends" I asked them "brothers" they all said smiling at me. My eyes widened what had I gotten myself into, I liked brothers? I mean friends would have been bad enough but they're family? SHEEP. I felt like bashing my head against a wall, then again no I didn't I like my head. "Hello" Edward asked waving his hand in front of my face "sorry, sorry" I said waving my hands in front of me in a silent apology. He smirked at me "this isn't going to become normal for us is it?" he asked I laughed remembering this morning after I hugged him and he attempted to ask my why "no well at least I hope not, it's not fun to start off every conversation with you staring off blankly like an idiot" I said honesty, I saw that Emmett and Jasper were sending glares towards Edwards. "So what's your next class?" Edward asked, probably for the second time. "Um next I have Spanish" a smirk overtook Edward's face as Emmett and Jasper sent more hatful glares at him. "My last period is Gym" my voice held a special ring to it, I loved gym I was very athletically gifted. At this information all of them smiled then exchanged a three way glare.

The bell rang and I was ripped out of my conversation with all of them. "We should get going" Edward said taking my hand and leading me away "wait" I said pulling away and returning to the table where they still sat. I hugged them both "bye Emmett, bye Jasper I'll see you both in Gym" I smiled then returned to Edward's side and he claimed my hand again. I went to the front of the class while Edward took a seat. When the second bell rang I didn't see the seat next to him occupied but I waited for the teacher to place me anyways. He took the slip almost violently from my hand and scribbled something on it. He shoved it back to me, almost knocking me over in the process "go sit next to Edward" he said obviously in a bad mood, I nodded unable to find words. I went to sit next to him in a daze and hardly noticed that he had pulled the chair out for me "thank you" I said mechanically. I took to the class quickly regardless of the attitude problem that the teacher had.

When the bell rang Edward and I walked to the gym together, I was ecstatic. "There is the girl's locker room" Edward said pointing, I nodded and ran in "thank you" I yelled waving back at him. I quickly changed, I had to admit the shorts were a little too long for my taste but oh well it is cold here, the shirt was ok but not what I was used to. I ran back into the gym and saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all passing a volleyball around between the three of them. "Ok girls, guys gather around" the male coach said. I along with everyone else crowded around the coach. "Ok you people today your female coach isn't here so you will have a co-ed day, guys and girls at volleyball, you need two teams of six to play and the rules are on the board I don't feel like doing much else, o and there are four extras but I don't like subs so you can have two teams of two and they can play each other enjoy" and with that the coach left and turned on a movie. Jasper quickly grabbed my hand and Edward and Emmett went to the other side of the court. "You serve" Jasper said throwing me the ball. I walked behind the serving line and threw it above my head I easily hit it over the net and laughed when Emmett and Edward bumped into each other while trying to return it.

I changed out of my gym clothes and saw all of them waiting for me outside the door "o wow hey Emmett, Jasper, Edward" I said smiling at all of them. "Hello Sarah" Edward said politely "hey hot stuff" Emmett said winking "nice to see you again" Jasper said smiling. "Hello, hey equally hot stuff, and wonderful to see you too" I said responding to each of their greetings. "Hey Sarah can I have your number" Edward asked slightly embarrassed, I could tell he was out of his comfort zone. "Me too" Emmett and Jasper both said, I smiled at all of them "ya sure, my number is 583-****, can I have all of yours?" "Mine is 256-****" Edward said "and mine is 637-****" Emmett told me "mine is 917-****" Jasper told me. Thanks I said as I finished putting them in my contacts list.

It was two in the morning and I woke up sweaty and screaming. My mom came into the room looking worried "what's wrong darling?" she asked "just a really bad dream" I told her running my hand threw my long hair getting out a few tangles. "I'm gonna go take a shower ok mom?" I told her as I threw the covers off my bed "ok love" she said going back to her room. I slid out from under the covers and went over to my closet, I opened it and took out a lacey black tank stop and then a blue shirt to go over it, I grabbed a short jean skirt to go with it and then headed off to the shower. I stripped myself of my pink, silk Victoria Secret pajamas, and went into a warm shower.

When I was done it was three and I walked into my room. I looked at my cell phone and I had three missed text messages. I looked at them they all said the same thing "hey what's up Sarah?" but they were from three different people, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I smiled to myself and replied to Edward's first "I'm good thanks I just woke up" I sent the same thing to all of them. I got Edward's reply first "at three o' five in the morning?" I laughed "nightmare" it was a simple response but it was also all that was needed. "I'm deeply sorry" he replied, I swear some of the time he talked like he was from a long time ago, I was snapped out of my thinking stupor when I received Emmett's reply "dang you're an early riser girl" he said I quickly text Edward back "it's cool nothing you could do" I responded to Emmett next "not normally only when I'm pulled out of a nightmare" they both responded almost exactly at the same time, they text to fast I could feel a long few hours of texting approaching me, and I felt it get even longer when I received Jasper's reply.

It was now ten in the morning when I got a text from all three of them saying the exact same thing "look outside" I obediently walked to my window and pulled away my curtains, in the driveway I saw a red jeep wrangler parked and all of them standing around it. They all smiled up at me and waved, I returned their wave then ran to my closet "where did you go" Jasper text "shoes" was the only word I provided him with, I put on my comfy pair of Adidas sports sandals and grabbed an overly loved jean purse and went to the front doors, my house was a one story but it was big we had a long hallway that branched out to a lot of different rooms. I reached the front door and promptly left, locking the door as I shut it, I realized only slightly too late that I should really tell my parents I was leaving, they weren't home I took out my cell phone and sent them a text telling them that I was going out with three friends for the day, no need to include that all of them were male.

I shoved my phone back into my purse after pushing my keys out of the way. I went over to the three and hugged each of them "got any plans?" Emmett asked "I think I do now" I said smiling up at them, it was Saturday and it would be nice to spend time with some new friends. "You aren't even going to ask about what we're doing" Jasper asked as I climbed into the back of the car with him "surprise me" I teased and winked at him. Emmett took off in the jeep and I quickly grabbed on to the 'holy shit' handle located near the structure of the car.

We were somewhere near the edge of town and then Emmett went off-roading suddenly "Emmett" Edward snarled when he jerked too fast and I hit my head on the back of the jeep, I was fine thankfully. Despite Edward's warning Emmett didn't slow down and took another turn too fast, my hear jerked to the side and collided with the jeep. A stinging pain shot threw my head and my hand automatically went up to my head, I saw the three tense around me "go Jasper" Edward said, Jasper jumped out of the car, I screamed but he landed perfectly on his feet. I was about to take my hand away "don't Sarah you're" Edward swallowed hard "bleeding." I looked at Emmett, he looked like he was having a hard time staying in his seat, he glanced at me then jumped out as well, "Emmett" I screamed after him, he too landed perfectly, before I could look to the drivers seat that Emmett had abandoned I felt the car begin to slow. Edward was in the driver's seat now and he turned the car around and we headed somewhere that I didn't know.

I still kept my hand firmly on my head hoping not to cause any more trouble. We reached an out of the way house it was fairly big and my hand almost fell just from the sight, I quickly tensed it again though but I had to admit that my arm was starting to hurt. "Here" Edward said as he picked me up putting one arm around my waist and the other firmly on my head. He went to the front door and whispered "Carlisle" the next instant a beautiful blonde man opened the door, he looked from Edward to me and then inhaled slightly. "You can go" Carlisle said to Edward "I'll stay, where do you want her?" Edward walked inside and set me on the couch lying on my stomach "here, no need to be in any more pain" Carlisle said and put me under.

I woke up in my own bed I looked at my I-pod, "two days have pasted" I heard Emmett say. I looked up at him from my bed "how did you get in here?" I asked him "I used the window, your parents don't know I'm here so shh k?" he winked at me and I smiled back at him. I sat up "oh no you don't" Emmett said getting up quickly and appearing next to my bed. I didn't know why but I stretched my arms out to him "stay" I begged him, he looked at me surprised, but my eyes never looked away from his. I felt sparks between us. My door cracked open, and he was gone, I let my head fall softly on the pillows. My mom walked in, "Sarah" she cried running in "oh Sarah I'm so happy you're ok" she knelt next to my bed crying heavily. "Mom its ok I'm fine please don't cry mother" she looked up at me "well there is one good thing about this" she said twirling a strand of my dirty hair between her fingers "we get to go back to Beverly Hills" she said "no" I yelled struggling to lift myself off the bed "no, no I want to stay here" "why darling" she asked me "I have friends here please I don't want to go" I pleaded again. "Ok, I'll go talk to your father" she said and left saddened.

My phone vibrated and I looked around, it was on my dresser and I couldn't reach it. I started to get up but a hand pushed me back down ,I silenced a scream when I looked up and saw Edward "the text just said I was coming up to check on you" I smiled at him "can I have my phone just in case" I said. He nodded and brought it over to me "May I" he paused and bit his lip "tell you something" I blinked in confusion but nodded. He took a deep breath "my family and I aren't normal, Sarah we" he paused and read my face for something "you're right" he said suddenly as if replying to something I'd said "tell me what you thought" he said "I-I thought that you all might be" I dropped my voice "vampires" he nodded "and are you scared of me?" I looked at him "mildly freaked out, but not scared, I could never be, afraid, not of you" I told him I propped myself up on my arm and let one of my hands stroke his face "then ask me" he said, sounding…, mad "ask you what" "what we eat" he snapped, I smiled at him "does it matter" his face contorted with anger "does it matter?!" he yelled at me I smiled at him "obviously it's not me" he looked confused "you, Emmett and Jasper all know what you can handle, Jasper and Emmett left because they couldn't handle it you stayed because you knew you could, you know your limits too." "I guess it's safe" Jasper said sarcastically as he appeared next to Edward "seriously bro we were waiting for your signal" Emmett said climbing in behind Jasper. "Party at my house or something" I asked laughing slightly, they all chuckled along with me "so you're all vampires then" I asked, I saw Emmett and Jasper tense "yes" Edward replied for them.

A week had passed and I had gotten closer to all the Cullen boys, I also didn't need my bandages any longer which made me unimaginably happy. I had just gotten them off and I softly pulled a brush threw my horribly messy hair after I had taken my shower "you look stunning" Edward said from his place on my bed I jumped lightly "should I be worried that you can sneak into my house with seemingly no problem" I asked him giggling. He only smiled in response "so Sarah I was thinking about going into Seattle today for a little while, would you like to accompany me?" "Well that depends" I said turning to face him "on what" he seemed surprised "is it like" I paused slightly embarrassed "a date?" He seemed taken aback by it too "yes I would like to go with you to Seattle as a date" he said nervous "ok then I would _love_ to accompany you to Seattle as your date" "very well my lady I'll let you get changed and then pick you up in an hour" "thank you kind sir." He jumped out my window and I threw off my pajamas replacing them with a short skirt that was red with blue designs on one side and the other side was black and white plaid, I put a loose white belt around that and put on a black under shirt with cute little white designs all over it, I wore a white tie up halter shirt over it with a blue penguin on it with the word 'leaf' written to the side of the penguin. I wore a chain bracelet on my right hand and two connected black bracelets on my left, and put my hair up in two pigtails, I slid on two mismatching socks my right was black with red stripes and my left was black with blue stripes and then I slipped on some shoes.

"Mom" I called "yes dear" she replied "I'm going on a date with Edward" "Edward Cullen" she asked worried "yes why?" "well last time you went out with the Cullen boys you ended up cracking you're skull open" "that was my fault not there's, and Edward's really nice" I peeked out the widow "he's actually right outside and he wants to meet you" I said she sighed in defeat "alright bring him in dear." I walked outside and motioned him in. He opened the door and walked up to the front door and took my hand in his "yes" he asked "I told my mom you wanted to meet her she's a little nervous about letting me go out with you after what happened last time" I told him "I figured it would help her relax a little if she got to meet you" "of course" he said.

I climbed into Edward's passenger seat "that went over well" I said as he turned on the car "I would say so too" he said taking off. We reached Seattle and it was cloudy but not as cold as it had been before. "Are you hungry" he asked me "not terribly" I answered knowing that if I said 'yes' he'd sit there doing nothing. "Ok then what would you like to do" he asked "I don't know how about we go roller skating or something that'd be fun" I said smiling. He drove off toward a roller rink when we got there he parked the car and we went into the rink, he ordered the two entrance tickets and the skate tickets "do you ride inline or no?" he asked me "um what's inline" he chuckled at me "do you like roller blades or roller skates?" "Skates and thanks for dumbing it down for me" I said laughing at myself. "You're total is ten dollars" the man said giving him the tickets and wrist bands "here" I said handing him five dollars "no" he said pushing the money back into my hand I frowned at him as he gave me a ticket and fastened my wrist band on my wrist. "Come" he said taking my hand and leading me inside, "thank you for paying for my ticket and wrist band" I said smiling at him "not a problem, money isn't exactly something you worry about in my family" "how much time have you had to acquire this money" I asked lowly under my breathe "well I've been seventeen since 1908" he said equally hushed "no way" I almost yelled turning a lot of heads I coughed lightly and blushed "there is no way they're fake" I said so all the turned heads would be able to hear, they all returned back to their conversations. "Nice save" he said, we walked up to the skate man "what size" he asked not looking up from his magazine "size 9" Edward said, the man turned and got the two size 9 skates "here" he replied now looking up "well hello there" he said staring at me "hi" "what's your sign I mean size" he said correcting himself "my _size_ is a size 7" I said he got them quickly and set them just out of my reach "you can have them if you get them" he said smirking, Edward reached over the counter and grabbed them because his arms were longer than my own. "Thank you very much" Edward said handing me the skates and putting his arm around my waist and ushering me forward, glaring back at the guy.

I got my skates on and went onto the rink my legs were a little shaky because I hadn't skated in a while. I quickly gained my balance and was skating quickly in no time. I finally concentrated to the music instead of my feet and noticed that it was halfway into the song 'How To Save A Life' by 'The Fray' I quickly caught rhythm with the song and my skating became more fluid than before. "Hello" Edward said coming up next to me with more grace than I could have hoped to achieve "hey Edward" I said smiling "you skate very gracefully" he complimented "thank you, but I think you are more graceful than myself" I told him honestly "you skate more beautifully than any other human I have seen or will see" he sounded like he was speaking honestly I blushed at his compliment and my rhythm faltered and I almost fell "careful" Edward said as he steadied me by placing his arms under my own. "Alright all you gals and guys out there the next song it a _couples only_ song" the DJ said over the intercom I skated over to sit down "now where _are_ you going" Edward asked taking my hand and going around the rink again the song 'Forever' by 'Chris Brown' came on "um Edward you can let go" I told him "I know" he said and smiled down at me, I flushed pink but remembered to breathe and keep my balance this time.

It was nine at night and we were on our way back to my house "so you don't think you're mom will be mad at you?" Edward asked "no mom's not like that" I said smiling. I yawned again and he looked over at me "I won't be offended if you fell asleep you know you're very tiered" he said "it's rude plus you're driving so you can't sleep so that's not fair" I told him "I can't sleep anyways Sarah" he told me laughing lightly. I was still mildly aware of what was happening even after I slipped into unconsciousness. He stopped the car sometime around nine thirty I guessed and shut his door he came around the side and undid my safety belt, he then lifted me out of the car, from the way my weight shifted I figured it was bridal style. Somehow, and I wish I had been conscious to see it, he hit the doorbell and I heard my mother answer "o my she looks so peaceful I hate to wake her" she said "if it's ok with you I don't mind taking her to her room so that she doesn't need to wake up" he said softly, I'm sure he smiled politely when saying this "o I don't want to put you through that trouble" mother said "no trouble" he assured with a voice that would have changed one of the 911 terrorist's minds. He carried me to my room and I felt him shift all of my weight to one hand as he busied his other hand with something, he slid me under my covers and I figured that's what his hand had been doing, I heard my door shut lightly and a minute later his Volvo drove away. I didn't hear anything past that.

It was the next day and I woke up feeling wonderful and refreshed, I took a quick shower and then walked back to my room clutching a towel to my body. I was about to drop my towel and pick out an outfit when I heard "you might not want to loosen your grip on that" I spun and saw Jasper poised perfectly in my desk chair "is every hot vampire in town going to break into my house?" I asked sarcastically while rolling my eyes "I wanted to ask you a question" he said smiling "alright then ask away" I told him smiling back "would you like to go somewhere with me, like a date" Jasper asked 'wow is every Cullen boy gonna ask me out' I thought laughing lightly "sure where would you like to go" I asked him "well what do you enjoy doing?" he asked "I don't know do you know how to use a gun or anything like that" he looked at me strange "yes but do you?" he asked "ya my dad was worried about a 'cute girl like me' walking around Beverly Hills with no way of protecting herself so he taught me how to use a gun I actually used to enjoy it a lot but I haven't been able to find time or a place to practice anymore" "well I know a place" he said "cool could we go Jasper please could we" I said with a begging smile and puppy dog eyes "of course it would be my honor to take you" he said "dress appropriately and bring your gun ok?" "yup" I said smiling at him, I hugged him and he hugged gently back, I pulled away and didn't notice that my towel began to fall to the floor "here" Jasper said catching it faster than I could have ever hoped to "thanks" I said readjusting it to stay as my blood flooded my cheeks. He hopped out the window and I walked over to my closet.

I finally settled on black short shorts with a red belt that didn't go threw the loops like the designer planned, a tight belly shirt the folded down slightly and had spaghetti straps, accessorized with fingerless gloves that ended just below my shoulders and were held up with red straps, a chocker with a gold belt holding it together, and a bow that held my hair back in a pony tail. I heard a honk outside and ran down my long hallway and opened the door to see Jasper outside in a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish "wow" I breathed, "mom I'm going out" I yelled inside "with Edward again" she asked sounding almost excited "no Jasper" I told her about to walk out the door "darling" she asked concerned "aren't they brothers" I panicked quickly "kinda" I said closing the door and running out the door clutching my cell phone tightly along with my gun case "SARAH" she yelled after me "bye mom" I yelled back opening the back door and lightly setting down the gun case and closing it lightly, I opened the passenger door and my mom was quickly walking over to the car in her heels "gun it" I said as I closed his door, he did as I requested and I buckled my seat belt and settled in for the ride. "You look" he paused "appropriately stunning" he said smiling. I smiled back "thank you" I took in his outfit he wore a _fitting_ black tank top that showed off his muscles his pants were shorts that cut off just before the knees and his shoes were those meant for hiking but they looked wonderful with his outfit. We drove in silence until a gun range finally came into sight, I was so excited it was all I could do to stay in my seat.

"Sign this waver," a man at the front said after Jasper had paid him, Jasper signed in a very elegant script and then turned to me and gave me the pin, I scrawled my name onto the paper and then gave it back to the man. "How much" I asked the man "he already paid" the guy said motioning his head to Jasper "thank you" I said and returned to Jasper's side. "How much do I owe you" I asked him "nothing" he said "but I can't just let you pay for my fee" "well you're going to need to because I already did" Jasper said picking up his gun case with ease, I picked mine up and followed him outside. I opened my case and pulled out my gun and earplugs, I put my earplugs in and loaded my gun. "Pull" I shouted and a little pink disc went flying out I pulled the trigger and hit it dead on. "Nice" Jasper complimented "thanks" I smiled "pull" he yelled and a pink disc flew, he hit his as well "perfect" I told him "thank you" he said.

We had run out of bullets at about eight at night and were driving home "you look very tiered" Jasper said to me "I am but I had a lot of fun Jasper" I told him honestly "I'm glad" he said "you may sleep if you wish" Jasper told me looking down at the gages across the dash. "I think I'll be fine" I said smiling at him, moments later my head fell back onto the seat and I slipped into a semi-conscious state. We reached my house about a half hour later, he like Edward before him picked me up bridal style and carried me to my front door, before he knocked I felt him skillfully rearrange my body weight to one arm while he used his other hand to move my head so it was leaning on his chest with support instead of hanging in the air. He knocked and my mom let him in as she had let Edward before him, he walked down the long hallway and set me in my bed, he pulled the covers back and tucked me in, he walked to my door, paused and turned around he quickly walked back to the side of my bed, kissed my forehead and then left. Full unconsciousness took over.

I walked into the shower the next morning and rinsed off quickly, not in the mood for a long shower or a bath. I took my towel and wrapped it around myself, I then proceeded to my room and faced my closet. I let the towel start to slip from my fingers I felt the top of it tickle my lower back when I heard a whistle behind me, I desperately grabbed for my towel as blood rushed to color my face, I caught my towel just before it reveled my toned butt, I brought it back above my chest and turned to see Emmett "why" I asked him still blushing madly "I was gonna ask you on a date to the amusement park about a town away but if you're into strip shows then by all means" he said grinning from ear to ear "amusement park yes, strip show no" I said to him, "great pick ya up in an hour then" he said jumping out my window.

I grabbed what my hands could find today, it ended up being a figure hugging belly shirt that was red-pink with black lining, the shoulder straps weren't tight at all they would easily fall off, the shorts I grabbed where jean that were ripped at the bottoms and covered only the bare minimum, I settled on some tie up flip flops and grabbed a purse. I went into the kitchen and shoved some scrambled eggs into my eager mouth, and chased it down with some cool milk. I heard a horn outside and ran to the door "mom I'm going out, it's Emmett I'll be back sometime tonight, we're going to the amusement park love ya" and I ran out of the house into Emmett's red jeep.

We reached the carnival faster than I had expected, it was also a lot bigger than I had expected. We walked in and I made sure to go first this time I would not be let out of paying for all of my dates I wouldn't accept it I held my hand out for the guy and he stamped it, I reached into my purse but Emmett was faster, he handed the guy a twenty and pushed me through into the park, I wanted to cry I couldn't believe this was the third time. Emmett came up next to me and took my hand in his, "where first my lady?" he asked smiling down at me "um I don't know how about the roller coaster" I asked before thinking "sure" Emmett seemed delighted.

We had been waiting in line for about ten minutes, it was finally our turn to get on, he let me on first and then climbed in next to me, and our bodies seemed to fit perfectly in the compacted seat I couldn't get over it. The roller coaster started and when I heard the first 'click' of us traveling up the tracks I suddenly remembered something "Emmett" I said nervous "yes" he asked sounding pumped "I think there is something you should know" I told him as we got closer and closer to the top "what's that" "I just wanted to let you know that I'm" the roller coaster dropped at a near ninety degree angle "AFRAID OF HEIGHTS" I yelled as we fell, I gripped onto Emmett's arm without thinking about it too much. He looked down at me cowering in my seat and felt guilty, not that he needed to I picked the ride after all it was my own stupid fault. I felt him take his arm out of my grasp, I was sad at first but then he wrapped it around me and pulled me tight to him, I couldn't scream after that, I looked into his eyes they were a deep, deep gold and for a moment I couldn't hear anything, not that I wanted to, it was just Emmett and I on the roller coaster no one else was there, I was brought back to reality when the ride stopped and Emmett released me.

It was ten and my house was finally coming into sight, Emmett walked around the side of the car and lifted me bridal style leaning my head against his chest. He knocked softly for his strong arms "hello" my mother greeted, I could only assume she backed out of his way for the next moment he was walking down the hall, I heard my door squeak as he opened it, I hadn't had time to make my bed this morning so he just straightened out the covers for me, he slid me gently under them kissed my forehead. He lifted my head lightly and I felt something cold rest on my neck it stayed all night though I heard him close the door as he left.

Break was finally over and it was time to go back to school, I grabbed some mahogany colored ribbons and some white fabric, I also took out one of my favorite long black spaghetti strap shirts, to accompany that I took out some dark blue jeans and some boots, for accessories I grabbed four bracelet, a yellow, pink, blue, and green then a silver thumb ring and some red and pink beads. For final touched I grabbed my old black hat and two silver earrings along with another fake one and a fake loop for my upper ear. I went to shower, I took off the clothes I wore on yesterday's date with Emmett and turned on the water, while it was heating up I went and brushed threw my hair once, I glanced in the mirror and froze, the cold thing I had felt on my neck last night had been a necklace that Emmett gave to me it didn't say anything but it was a silver heart on a delicate looking silver chain, I stared a little longer than finally went into the shower.

When I came out I put on the tank top, jeans, and boots. I took the longer piece of fabric and used the mahogany ribbon to tie it messily around my right arm. The shorter piece of fabric went around my left wrist, after I put the yellow bracelet on my upper left arm and the pink, blue, and green on the lower section of my left arm. The very longest piece of white fabric I had I rolled into a straight line and put the beads on it to hold it together after I was finished making my home made belt I tied it around my waist, it was long so it wrapped around several times, I finally cut small holes into my hat and strung some mahogany ribbon threw it and put it on my head. I grabbed my book bag and went outside, I noticed all too late that the roads were snowed over and that there was no way I would be traveling today, I took my cell phone out frustrated and called Lauren "hello" she asked "hey Lauren are you snowed in too?" I asked her "yea I think the school will have to call a snow day everyone I've talked to so far is blocked in so don't worry about it Sarah no one else is going either" "ok thanks Lauren" I said hanging up. I headed back to my door mumbling to myself "all that work on this outfit and no one's even gonna see" I reached the inside of my house and started a fire "you aren't going to school" my mother asked shocked "have you looked outside mom, we're snowed in" I told her, she glanced out the window nodded and headed back to tell dad.

I just finished breakfast when I got a text, it was from Emmett "you aren't at school today" he text me "I'm snowed in" I replied "that sucks" "not really I don't mind another day off" "aw don't you miss me :(" "You know I do Em" "hey can I ask you something" "ask away" "… I heard you went on a date with Edward and Jasper too" I paused before replying taken aback slightly "ya why?" "just wondering" "ok" "cause I don't like to be jerked around" "what do you mean" "I mean I don't want you dating all of us I mean make a choice" my phone fell from my grasp onto the floor "c-choosing" the word stretched out in my shocked and horrified whisper. I heard my phone vibrating on the floor below me, I gave it a glance Emmett was calling, and he was worried, good.

The rest of my day was spent lying in bed thinking about my time with each of them and trying to make a _choice_ "can I" I thought "can I _really_ choice between them" my face fell back into my pillow and tears slipped out again, I tried to repress them I didn't think I was sad just, just really stressed out about this I never thought I would have to make a _choice_ between them I didn't think I'd have to lose two of them. There was a tap at my window, I glanced up it was Emmett. I buried my head in my pillow again, my phone vibrated I picked it up "so Emmett told you?" it was from Jasper "ya" I text back "you decided yet" I thought with this question he might sound hopeful, I kept my reply as short as I could "no" it was one of those points in a conversation that tells a person that the conversation just ended something about the way the word, or words, slip off your tongue, or finger in this case, tells them it's in their best interest to leave you alone, and he did he didn't text me again that day. I looked at the window again and Emmett had also left, yes I could cry in peace now, "how can they expect me to choose" I asked out loud.

It was the next day I didn't look at what I put on, I didn't eat breakfast and I didn't say good-bye. I climbed into my car and shoved the key into the ignition and pulled out, as soon as I was on straight road I gunned it. I reached the school sooner than usual due to my erratic driving. I climbed out of the car and saw three cars I recognized one was a red Jeep Wrangler, the other was a silver Volvo, and the third was a black Aston Martin, I made them take different rides to school, the thought was abrupt and simple, I walked into biology and I knew, I knew that I wanted to be with Edward a smile spread across my face and I glanced down to notice I actually put on a jacket today. I looked over to where my lab table was, I couldn't wait to see Edward, to tell him that I wanted him to be my one and only. I sat in my seat, I was on edge, excitement filled me and then, in one moment my world came crashing down, and despair and sadness were upon me again, he was here, and he was with a girl. A million things ran through my mind at once maybe they're just friends I told myself, trying to sound convincing, that worked until he kissed her, maybe they'll break up soon I tried again, and that worked until they stayed at the door saying goodbye at least ten times never breaking eye contact, maybe, I couldn't maybe anymore, I had waited too long and now, now Edward wasn't trying to go after me anymore, he went after someone who would choose, who _did_ choose someone who chose him.

Days went by in a fog, nothing seemed to matter, I did what they asked of me, I chose, just too late. Tears seemed to accompany me a lot now-a-days I would start crying and forget why I started then I'd think about Edward and remember then start all over again. About a month of this had passed, I was loosing weight because I was too depressed to eat, my parents couldn't help because they didn't know what was wrong all I could even do was start, they only ever got one word before the tears drowned everything else out "Edward" was all that they ever heard before the water works turned into full on drown mood. I couldn't sympathize with myself because it was my fault he was gone, a couple of times the razor came close to my wrist but I knew I didn't deserve an easy way out of this pain.

It was a windy December night when I heard a tap at my window, I didn't look. I didn't care. I heard my window slide up and the cold wind blew into my room, it was cut short when the visitor closed the window "hey Sarah" his voice seemed to pronounce my name lyrically, "hello Emmett" I replied my dead tone didn't give his name the musical twist it deserved "I came to check on you, you haven't been doing too well lately" he said sitting at the edge of my bed "I know" I told him, something about this certain spot on the wall had me completely entranced because I couldn't look away. "I'd really like to see you happy again" he told me speaking softly "I've heard" I told him "is there anyway I can help you Sarah?" "I'm afraid not Em" I smiled slightly at my old nickname for him, I thought to myself, wasn't it Emmett who had a certain talent for making me laugh? Wasn't it Emmett who was always the tricky one when it came to surprising me? Wasn't it Emmett who gave me the gift? Wasn't it Emmett who I had shown my most fearful side to? Wasn't it Emmett… who I had fallen for?

I rolled over and looked at him, he seemed sincere with his question I propped myself up in me elbows and he didn't break my stare, he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly put my finger over his lips to silence him. I leaned up towards Emmett at first I kept my eyes open to check that he wouldn't move away, when our lips were only an inch apart, I closed them, he closed the space between our lips. The kiss was filled with feeling and honesty, I slowly slid my arm around his neck and brought him closer to me, and his hands slipped around my small waist and pulled me towards him. Finally we broke, he stared into my eyes "Sarah" he asked smirking "yes Emmett" "you need something to eat, do you mind if I take you out?" I smiled softly "not at all I'll tell my mom that I'm going out" I saw him start to climb out my window "with my boyfriend" I smirked towards the window as he fell out it "b-boyfriend" he stuttered staring back in at me "I don't kiss just anybody" I told him as if it should be obvious "alright then, I'm going to go home and brag about my new girlfriend" he smirked "I'll make sure Edward hears every nasty little detail of our kiss too" I stared at him confused "our kiss was completely innocent" I told him "ya I know" he said stroking my face and smiling, his smile twisted into an evil smirk "but Edward doesn't have to know that" we both laughed and Emmett went out to get changed.

I showered and then returned to my faithful closet, "what to wear" I wondered aloud. "This will work perfectly" I said happy, I pulled on brown leggings, a red skirt over that, I then pulled on a tight white tank top, I put a black choker on to match and finally a brown hat with a yellow ribbon around the top, I wore some black knee high boots to get the feeling I was looking for. I went into the living room, my parents were talking with worried faces "hi mom, dad" I said to them smiling "o George look Sarah's smiling again" my mother cried hugging me tightly, she always was an emotional person. "Mom I'm going out on a date with my boyfriend, Emmett" I told her "o" she gasped "where are you two going" my father asked sternly "he's taking me somewhere to eat" I told him "o I see" my father wasn't much of a talker and I think he still felt bad about moving us, he really shouldn't though I'm really starting to love this place. The doorbell rang, I tugged out of my mother's embrace and went to the door I gasped as a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses was handed to me. "I asked the flouriest what each color meant, she said that white was pure and red was true, the rose is a symbol of love so I thought this would work out best" Emmett said. He seemed embarrassed showing his feelings like this "thank you so much" I pecked his lips "I'll go put them in a vase please come inside" I told him, he came in and watched me hurry around the kitchen while I found a vase "those are beautiful" my mother said "aren't they" I asked her smiling, she returned my smile and sent a grateful one Emmett's way. "Ready" Emmett asked "for anything" I told him. I got into his car and he floured it in a direction that I didn't care about, for once I was _exactly_ where I wanted to be.


End file.
